SKYLORE: Magus Ronald Weasley and the Excalibur
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: Join the crew of the airship Excalibur as it embarks on its maiden voyage. An idea for an original story. I decided to use Harry Potter characters to see what readers think of it before publishing it as an original story. The premise is: What happens when Harry Potter meets Star Trek? Read this and see what you think!


**Chapter One**

Port Hope

Ronald Weasley came awake as the traveling coach came to a stop. He had been dozing a little shortly after the boy of the widowed mother seated across from him did.

Earlier in the journey he had been entertaining the boy with stories about his so far in the Avalon Air Fleet, most of which he either exaggerated or made up. After the boy had fallen asleep the widow had told him she and her son were traveling to her sister's home in Camelot with just enough money for the trip since she could no longer live in the countryside after the death of her husband. She had also told him that her son had dreams of joining the Air Fleet and had been to buy him an airship toy but never having the money.

As Ron felt the footman stepping down from the carriage he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of coins.

"Here," he pressed them into the widow's hands, "Buy one of those airship toys the first chance you get. Don't worry about paying me back, for I doubt we will meet again. Tell him it was gift from me."

"Oh, sir!" the widow gasped and her eyes watered, "I don't know what to say!"

"A simple thanks will do," he smiled.

"Thank you very much, sir," the widow beamed at him, "I will pray for your safety."

Ron tipped his hat to her as the coach door opened and he stepped out. He took a moment to stretch after sitting for so long time and the coach rolled away. His body registered the cold and he tightened his great coat. Avalon was entering the first month of spring; The sun was out with very little clouds yet it was still morning. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he looked up at the sign that said: _Air Fleet Headquarters_.

A little over a week ago he had received orders from the Grandmasters, stating that he been promoted to Magus and was to report to Headquarters immediately to become the new commanding officer of the airship _Excalibur_. Arthur had wasted no time preparing for the journey since it would be his first jet engine airship after serving over a decade on propeller ones. And best of all, the _Excalibur_ was the latest of the Marie-class airship. Making sure his sword and wand were in place under his coat, Ron made his way inside.

The warmth inside the large building was welcoming and he immediately took off his great coat, revealing his navy blue and white uniform. After checking to see if there any mud on his polished boots he walked over to the reception desk and removed his wide-brimmed pointed hat. A young Novice was seated there going through a stack of papers. She was so focused on her task she didn't even notice him being there.

Ron cleared his throat and she finally looked up at him, her eyes flashing and her mouth opening as though to scold him. Then she gasped and snapped her mouth shut when she his rank and for a brief instant turned pale as she realized she was about to scold a superior officer.

Ron bit back a smile and kept the impatient look on his face. Then the girl took a closer look at him and she blushed furiously. His amusement quickly turned into irritation. Even to this day he'd never been able to figure just why ladies were so attracted to him. He was tall and well built, but lanky. His red hair was unruly and unkempt, his blue eyes were soft and almost baby like, and his face still had a boyish look to it. He was far from being the most handsomest man in the world even after just turning the age of eight and twenty.

"Magus Ronald Weasley," he said impatiently, "Reporting here as ordered."

"Uh…" he could almost hear the gears working in the girl's mind, "Oh! Yes! Mister Weasley! I was told that you would arrive. Please wait one moment!"

The girl snapped over to a voice tube and spoke into it, most likely speaking with the Grandmasters upstairs. A moment later she received a response.

"Direct him to the mess hall," a male voice said, "The _Excalibur_ 's pilot should be there. If not, have him report back to the front and await further instructions."

"Aye, sir," the girl closed the valve and turned back to the Magus.

"I heard everything," said Ron, "Where can I find the mess hall?"

The girl pointed to his left, "Right over there, sir. It will be to your right once you down the hall. The docks are also right behind it. Mister Finnigan, the ship's pilot, was told to wait there for you and to take you directly to the Excalibur once you arrived. Grandmaster McGonagall will meet you onboard once she is finished with her meeting."

"Very good," he nodded, "Thank you."

The mess hall was fairly large, simple, yet majestic. A bar stood in front a series of large windows that looked out over the sea. A spiraling staircase led to where propeller powered jolly airboats were stationed. Arthur went over to the bar and ordered a glass of wine.

"Is Mister Finnigan here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the bartender pointed behind him, "He's right there finishing up his breakfast."

Ron turned and saw a young man seated at table finishing his meal while reading a news article at the same time, his hat lying on the table. Thanking the bartender, his took his glass of wine and walked over to the table. As he approached, he noticed the pilot glancing up at the entrance of the mess hall and then checking his watch. Arthur grinned in amusement seeing that the pilot had just missed his entrance.

"Mister Finnigan?" he said when he stood in front of the officer.

"Yes?" the young man looked up-then jumped his feet when he saw Ron's rank, almost knocking over the table, "Magus Weasley! Forgive me! I did not-"

"At ease, Magician," Ron raised a hand and waved at the officer's chair, "Sit down and finished your breakfast. We can leave afterward."

"Uh… aye, sir. Thank you, sir," before he sat, the pilot held out his hand, "Seamus Finnigan, sir. First Magician and Ship's Pilot of the _Excalibur_."

Ron shook Finnigan's hand and took a moment to study him. The man was in his mid-twenties with brown hair and eyes a similar blue like his own. He was also almost a head shorter than Arthur and reasonable handsome. His Illani heritage rang clear in his voice due to the distinctive burr in his tongue.

"How long have you been a pilot, Finnigan?" he asked after they sat down and he sipped his wine.

"Almost fourteen years now," the pilot said happily, "When I was twelve I went with my father, a cargo ship captain, on a voyage. He and his pilot taught me how to operate the ship and I soon developed a natural knack for it as I grew older. One time we got caught in a violent and our pilot got badly injured. I took over and was able to save the ship. Afterwards my father pushed me into joining the Air Fleet, saying that it was the best place for my skills. I took his advice… and here I am. I was piloting the _Constellation_ -class airship _Journey_ until now."

"Ah, yes," Ron smiled, "I was First Magician aboard the original _Excalibur_ , also a Constellation-class ship."

"Were you? That's fantastic! The old _Constellation_ ships were quite something in their prime. It's a shame they're being phased out now. But I am excited though. The _Excalibur_ is my first jet engine airship. Or I would be if the lady wasn't having problems."

Ron frowned, "What problems?"

"Engine problems, sir," Finnigan sighed, "The _Excalibur_ is the first of the _Marie_ -class to have a new type of jet engine. However, they didn't seem to have tested them properly before putting them on the ship. We were suppose to have done our shakedown trials but we've been delayed twice already. The first time two of the engines malfunction and we had to return to port. The second time one of the engines caught fire and did considerable damage to the ship. The other engines were damaged and we had to be towed back. Some of the crew have started calling the ship bad luck and have submitting letters of transferring to another ship. Our previous commanding officer was transferred after the second incident and the crew want to follow, but the Grandmasters haven't approved of them. Officers they can replace, but the crew are a different matter."

Ron nodded his head, understanding the situation. He had been told through his orders that the _Excalibur_ had been experiencing problems, but he didn't know just how serious those problems were.

"Who was your previous commanding officer?" he asked next.

"Draco Malfloy."

Ron blinked, surprised, "As in Draco _Lucius_ Malfloy? Baron Malfloy's son?"

"The very one," Finnigan looked at him, "Do you know him?"

"A little. He and I were at the academy together."

"Ah, then you're probably aware of the pressure he gets from his father."

"Yes, he did mention that to me once. He's a capable officer but he much too focused of what his father expects of him. Expectations that are just too high for him to meet."

"Indeed," Finnigan agreed, "Some of us were sorry to see him go, seeing that the incidents were none of his doing. But his father has major influence among the Grandmasters. He may be better off now."

"Hmm," Ron finished his wine as the pilot finished the remains of his breakfast and stood, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, sir," Finnigan picked up his hat and followed Ron up the stairs.

"Who's acting as first officer now?"

"Conjurer Neville Longbottom, you'll be meeting him shortly."

Ron stopped and looked at him, " _Conjurer_?"

Normally it was Sorcerers who placed as the first officers on ship-of-the-lines.

"He's also our Magic and Science Officer. Our first officer was transferred along with Magus Malfloy and the Grandmasters ordered Mister Longbottom to take over the position until they can find a replacement."

"I see."

The two officers stepped out onto the dock where several floating propeller jolly boats were tied.

"Step right in, Magus," said Finnigan as he signaled the two dock hands to releases the rope from the dock.

"My personal belongings?" Ron asked as he eased into the boat, remembering that he had sent them the day before.

"Already onboard, sir," Finnigan hoped into the boat and slid into the pilot's seat, "They arrived last evening."

"Good," Ron settled into his seat.

"I'll have you there in a jiffy, sir," Finnigan grinned and flipped on the power switch. The single engine sputtered to life.

Ron looked up to the floating island of Port Hope, just a mile away, where the Avalon Airships were built and stationed. He smiled as he remembered the time as a boy he would fly on his broom over here early in the morning before school and he would sit and watch the airships being built, dreaming of the day that he would be on one and would one day command one. Those were the days before the creation of the jet engine.

"Take your time," he ordered, "I like to see the docks again as I did when I was a child."

Finnigan laughed, "As did we all, sir."

As the engine warmed up he lifted a finger to the MCM, Magic Communication Mirror, and drew a pattern on its surface. Each Avalon airship had its own drawing pattern for the MCM to help identify it and to communicate with a certain ship without interfering with another. All officers and crew aboard ship were required to memorize this pattern.

Once Finnigan drew the pattern, he tapped the mirror and waited. A moment later there was ding followed by a voice, " _Excalibur_ responding."

" _Excalibur_ ," Finnigan spoke into the mirror, "This is Finnigan. I'm bringing the Magus over now."

"Understood. _Excalibur_ will await your arrival."

Finnigan signaled to the two dock hands again to release their hold and the jolly boat drifted free. Once it was a good twenty feet away he flipped a switch that caused the wood and canvas wings to fan out. Steering the wheel toward the floating island and pulled on the lever that adjusted the elevator. Then he pushed the throttle to full power and they were on their way to air station above.

"By the way, sir," his asked his new commanding officer, "is it true that you were raised by William Bowen?"

"Indeed I was," Ron answered proudly, "My father used to hang around his workshop when he was lad and he helped construct the first capable airship. After my parents died. Mr. Bowen took me in and raised me as his own, seeing how his wife how died many years and had left him with no children."

"Aye. I've been told that the _Marie_ -class is named after his wife."

"It is."

"A sad shame he never got to see it launch."

"A shame it was," Ron agreed sadly.

He had just returned from duty when he'd been informed that William Bowen had passed away in his sleep, only days before the launching of the _Marie_ , the ship he had poured his heart and soul into designing. Ron had been present at its launch in his foster father's honor and he asked the Grandmasters to take command of the ship but had been denied since the new class would be the new ship-of-the-lines and he was still a Conjurer at that point in his career, making him unable to command such a ship. He'd been angry at first, but William Bowen had taught him how to be patient and that opportunities will come in time. He had waited and the opportunity had indeed come.

"It must be an honor to finally command the last airship he designed," said Finnigan, as though he had read Ron's mind.

"Indeed it is," Ron smiled fondly, "When I last saw Mr. Bowen, the _Marie_ was still in the drawing stages. He told me that it was my destiny to command one of these one day."

"Did he?" Finnigan grinned, "Well, then we better not disappoint him. Don't worry, sir. We'll get the _Excalibur_ airworthy. Then she'll be able to take to the skies, where she belongs."

"Indeed, Mister Finnigan," Ron's eyes glinted with determination, "That's what I intend to do."

* * *

An Avalon airship was built around it's buoyancy tank, a cigar shaped cast iron tube, filled with galleon, a lifting gas that had been discovered many years ago as the source of why there were flying island and continents. It was a gas so light it could lift even the most heaviest object high into just on it's own.

The first airships had been dirigibles using massive gas bags filled with hydrogen or helium. However, these ships were consider useless for military use seeing how the gas bags were so vulnerable to being punctured along with the fact that they could handle extreme weather conditions. The discovery of galleon gas followed by the discovery of how to create it without having to extract it from the flying land masses would soon change the way airships were built.

William Bowen, Ronald Weasley's adoptive father, would become the father of the modern airship. Obtaining a shipment of galleon gas, he set to work into a developing a strong metal buoyancy tank to hold the gas instead of using fragile gas bags. The first test had been on the cast iron tank alone. When it was filled with galleon for the very first time it shot straight up into the air like a rocket, nearly taking its tether and the man holding it with it. With this discovery, Bowen proceeded to the next phase of his tests by bringing in a decommissioned sailing ship designed for the ocean and placing the same tank inside. The special gas lifted the entire wooden ship with ease with the tremendous weight decreasing its ascent velocity only enough to keep it from shooting into the sky.

By this time the Mage Division of Avalon began to take a great interest in William Bowen's experiments and when the next test came several of the Grandmasters attended to bear witness. This time the ship was fully loaded with canon, supplies, and a full compliment of crewmen as a normal sailing ship would. Again, the galleon gas lifted the ship into the air with the additional weight doing very little to decrease its ascent velocity. The final tests were given when Bowen decided to give the ship wings and have it fly in the air in three different experiments.

Designing a new kind of wing and tail made out of aluminum, the new airship made its maiden flight using only its wings and sails for its first experiment. Next, piston propeller engines were mounted below the stern along with a specifically designed fuel tank placed inside bellow the buoyancy tank. The engines were used as a means to give the ship additional speed when needed. Armored plating was also added to both the hull and upper deck to give it additional structural strength. Finally, the ship was fully loaded canon, supplies, and crew for week long air trial. This test would prove the ship's airworthiness in extreme conditions, from its full weight to its handling of stormy weather conditions and from firing its cannons to taking damage itself under enemy fire.

All three tests were not just successful, but phenomenal. William Bowen's experimental airship using galleon gas was an incredible success. It could fly even in bad weather and it could stand and fight while taking punishments. Before long, King Roland III gave the approval for a fleet of airships to be created for Avalon. After discussions with the Navy, the Admiralty decided to let the Grandmasters of the Mage Division form the new fleet since flying was a major part of their history. Thus, the Avalon Air Fleet was formed.

The news of the new military force caused phenomenal stir among the mage community in Avalon. Every mage wanted to be a part of its construction. Before then, mages had never played a major role in the military. They had been mainly used as special agents to deal with magical forces. Outside of that, mages were seen as either teachers, scientists, or entertainers. The creation of the Air Fleet now allowed mages to escape those confines and be able to serve king and country. The Grandmasters chose the flying island of Hope as the base for the new air fleet since it was right near Camelot and in a short time it would the home of the Air Fleet. Airship designer William Bowen and other designers would soon make their home here designing ships for the new fleet.

Ronald Weasley had been one of many child mages who had dreamed of joining the Air Fleet. As he and his pilot flew over to the island until they were right over the top of it, Arthur saw the several dockyards on land being used to construct the ships, something he had done many times when he was a lad.

First the keel was laid down on a land base dry dock and the buoyancy tank was placed on top in the center. Then the structural skeleton of the ship was built around the tank, forming the shape of the ship. After the masts and armored plating was installed, a series of tests trials that were based on William Bowen's experimental tests. First the tank was filled to see if the ship would float properly. Then the wings, tail, and engines would be installed to see that the ship flew properly. Once it passed both those tests, the ship was commissioned and given a name before being moved over to a floating air dock.

Ron shifted his attention from the dry docks to the air docks. Several ships that had passed their test trials were now stationed here with their wings folded, a later innovation by the late William Bowen designed to help save space. They were now being painted in their navy blue, white, and silver livery with the gold Avalon royal crest painted on the tail. At the same time, jolly boats and flyers(personnel that flew on their brooms) were bringing supplies and equipment over to prepare the ship for its shakedown trials to test it worthiness as an warship. It was here that Ron would soon find his new command.

Just as he had that thought, Finnigan said, "There she is, sir. The _Excalibur_."

Ron followed the direction the pilot gestured to… and his heart stopped as he saw her for the very first time.


End file.
